


A Lifetime of Moments

by CulturePopper



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CulturePopper/pseuds/CulturePopper
Summary: A collection of drabbles for the May 2019 Hackle Drabble Tree.





	1. Unfinished

The deep breaths Hecate took started shortening with every swipe Ada took at her most sensitive of places.

_She's close._

So many summer afternoons were made of moments like this. The only difference was that Hecate was spread across the center of Ada's desk, arms and legs splayed in opposite directions as her head hung over the edge.

Ada noticed the quiver in Hecate's thighs and felt her inner walls tighten around the two fingers she kept pumping in and out of her. Hecate's quickening breath turned into guttural moans as Ada added a third finger and slowed her pace.


	2. Unbound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another drabble.

Ada watched Hecate through the wavy glass of her office window. Hecate stormed out a few hours ago only to pace a circular path around the enchanted fountain on the edge of the woods.

_I only asked her if she was ready to be unbound from the school_ , Ada thought with knitted brows.

Hecate's stride was intentional as if it was to the beat of a song in her head. Every time Ada tried to talk to Hecate about releasing her from Cackles, Hecate ran away.

She wanted this time to be different. She wanted Hecate to feel truly free.


	3. Unbelievable

Hecate's heart was about to burst. Every moment she thought she'd imagined turned out to be real - the stolen moments in Ada's office each night before bed, the shared looks at every school event, and the years they spent longing for each other.

Hecate held Ada's face with reverence between shaking hands while searching for the words to say back.

"I can't remember a time when I didn't love you, Hecate."

Ada's arms wrapped around Hecate's waist, bringing Hecate closer to the moment she'd dreamed of.

Tears threatened to fall, but all she could say before their kiss was, "Unbelievable."


	4. Unfiltered

Hecate squeezed her thighs together, her hands gripping the edge of the desk as she licked her lips behind her workspace.

She finished brewing a new potion for this year's Beltane celebration and gave it a taste before removing it from the cauldron. The effect she was trying to achieve with this infusion was a feeling of euphoria, releasing stress and fear, bringing a warmth to the belly, and adding a lightness to welcome the new life of the season.

"Mmmmmmmmh, oh my," Hecate's hips rolled almost involuntarily as she wondered if she should ask Ada to try this batch.


	5. Uninterrupted

The way Hecate kissed her neck made Ada want to retire to a small village and dedicate the rest of her days to absorbing every moment of the love her soon-to-be wife bestowed on her.

"Hecate, oh goodness, as much as I don't want you to stop, the - oh yes, please, darling," Ada failed to finish sharing her concern as Hecate pushed her against the wall in her office and dropped to her knees.

The sudden sound of a lock turning stopped Hecate in her tracks as her wide eyes met Ada's.

"Don't worry, my love, it was only me."


	6. Unintelligible

 

 

The summer before Ada's first term as headmistress, Hecate witnessed something she shouldn't have. Alma and Ada sat shoulder to shoulder reviewing Cackle's finances. They decoded Alma's unintelligible symbols scribbled in the margins of the expenses as Ada struggled to bring order to decades of her mother's haphazard bookkeeping. 

Hecate went to visit Ada and approached the office door, stopping when she heard Alma's voice. 

"Tell me, when are you planning on asking Hecate to dinner?"

"Wha- I don't know why you'd say such-"

"I'm retiring, dear, but that doesn't mean I can't see what's right in front of me."


	7. Uncomfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wee bit NSFW. Drabble of consensual BDSM.

"I'm going to twist it again, and this time I don't want to hear a single sound, do you understand?"

"Yes, Ada."

Ada circled Hecate, brushing her fingers over her shoulder and collar bone as she came to sit in front of the practically naked woman before her.

Hecate struggled to school her features, already feeling how tight her bra and underwear were squeezing everything they touched. Her nipples tightened against the ornate lace while the bands of fabric that once sloped over the cheeks of her ass had now receded to press into the sensitive flesh between her legs.


	8. Undress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yea, she could have used magic, but she was at the beach and she couldn't be too safe.

The beach cabana was smaller than she remembered it. Sure, it was only a few poles buried in the sand with thick canvas separating her near-naked form from the rest of the world, but it seemed sturdy. The girls had busied themselves making a sand fortress after finding the water to be too cold, so Hecate decided to change.

Ada looked up and down the beach for her friend as she received a maglet notification that the weather was shifting.

Just then, a gust snapped the side flap of the cabana open exposing the pale, thin form of Hecate Hardbroom.


	9. Underdog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wee Mildred and her moms.

"Yes, I did happen to see what Mildred did at assembly."

"Then you'll agree that she'll have to be expelled. If not for her own safety, then for the safety of all of us."

"Your heart is much bigger than you let on, Miss Hardbroom."

"Wha- this isn't about my heart, Miss Cackle, it's about making sure the safety of the-"

"Ah, ah." Ada's fingered came up to silence Hecate. "If we still haven't expelled Ethel after all she's done, then our young Mildred stays."

Hecate's blush took over her cheeks as Ada removed her fingers.

"Fine. Our Mildred stays."


	10. Unruly

Hecate and Ada had been seeing more of each other of late outside of their professional capacity.

Ada opened the door to the potions lab letting her back close the door behind her. Hecate's lips turned up at the welcomed surprise.

"Can I help you, Miss Cackle? You well know I have an endless pile of work to..."

Ada sauntered towards her, and before Hecate could finish her sentence, Ada leaned over the desk and tucked a strand of hair around the curve of her bun and said, "No, I just couldn't stay away."

Hecate smiled, "Oh."

"Until tonight, dear."


	11. United

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Married.  
> In the woods.  
> Casting protections and adorations.

Their hands came together firmly, no air able to pass as their palms became one. The magic each of them shared, mingled at their fingertips perfuming the air around them with the smell of fresh cut eucalyptus and fir.

This spell was stronger when cast by two skilled witches. The fact that the witches in question were also married and bound together was far more rare and powerful.

Hecate and Ada stood in the forest, giant trees surrounding them protectively as they sang into the sky.

"For the love of Lillith and Artemis. For all seen and unseen before us."


	12. Uncertainty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The days of milk and honey where. The lazy, hazy days of summer. Never sure where to lay their heads.

Her tongue followed the path along her ear, finally sucking in her lobe. She could feel Ada shutter and turn into her cheek. She nuzzled back, hot breath intentionally close.

"Ada?"

"Yes, my love?" Ada replied hazily.

"Would you like to come to my rooms tonight"

Ada looked up in her eyes, noticing another question unspoken in them.

"Are you sure you don't want to come to mine?"

"I - well we usually go back to yours, but - I just wanted you to know you're always welcome in my bed."

"Oh my love, I know! Thank you. Actually, that sounds lovely."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back when Agatha took over Cackles for a hot minute and Mildred was the "only one who could save Ada" before Hecate was like "eff it, I'm getting her out of the painting, punishment be damned."

Hecate's plate sat untouched on the table while her colleagues discussed Agatha's latest maglet note.

 _To all faculty and staff:_  
 _No one is to mention my sister in the school or on the grounds._  
 _Alarms have been set and punishment will vary based on the number of previous offenses._  
 _Your Headmistress_  
  
They started calling Ada "Pinky" as a way of skirting around the rule.

That night, Hecate curled in bed crying out to the woman she loved hoping to figure out a plan of rescue. She couldn't help but smile through her tears as she whispered, "I miss you, Pinky."


End file.
